Music From A Farther Room
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: A collection of miscellaneous drabbles, mostly TonyCarol, in no particular chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
A/N: Spoilers for _The Mermaids Singing_.

The drive seems endless, and Carol sees the dead men in her mind, hears their screams as they're tortured to death, and then it's Tony's face, Tony's screams, and Carol cannot breathe.

Right now Tony is being tortured. The killer has had him for hours; Carol might be too late to help him.

No; she can't, won't believe that. They will get there within the next few minutes and Tony will be fine.

And if he's not—

She sees Tony on the autopsy table, those piercing blue eyes forever unseeing.

If he's not fine, she will kill Angelica Bain herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Post-ep for _Mermaids Singing_.

She sits on the couch, absently stroking Nelson's fur and sipping a glass of wine as she thinks of Tony Hill. She has not seen him since his rescue from Angelica Bain, though she's lost count of the number of times she's picked up the phone to call him.

She tells herself it's just concern, and perhaps some measure of guilt.

But, really, she just wants to talk to him and she's not sure what to make of that. Because, after all, he's not her type.

Considering everything that's happened, she's probably the last person he wants to see again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Spoilers for _Shadows Rising_.

His mind has softened the contours of her face and he can still recall the feel of her fingertips on his cheek, though he imagines that the touch lasted longer than it really did.

It'll be good to see her again, he thinks.

Yet he is wholly unprepared when he rounds the corner and she is standing outside the morgue. Strange how he can talk to people like Maggie and Angelica, but doesn't know what to say to Carol.

It's not long before they fall back in synch, and suddenly it is as if no time has passed at all.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

Carol just smiles.

Tony unwraps the gift, then starts laughing. "A Lara Croft action figure?"

She shrugs. "I saw it and thought of you. I couldn't resist."

"Which begs the question: What were you doing in the toy aisle anyway?"

Carol says nothing as she picks up the wine bottle and refills both their glasses.

"Right." Tony opens the box, then takes out the figuring and sets it on the coffee-table. "I thought she'd be bigger in real life."

"Hmm."

"When is your birthday, Carol?"

He's not surprised that she doesn't respond.


	5. Chapter 5

He steers her towards the television, then presses the Playstation controls into her hands.

"Tony—"

"Uh-uh." He cuts off her protest with a shake of his head.

"I've never played this before."

"It's not that complicated." Deliberately patronizing, "You're a bright woman, Carol. You'll figure it out in no time at all."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm never betting you on anything again."

"Are you always such a sore loser?" He grins at her.

"I'll have my revenge, Dr. Hill." She smiles sweetly, then turns her attention to the game. "And? I'm going to kick your arse at this."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Post-ep for _Shadows Rising_.

Tony can't get the image out of his head: Dowling lunging at Carol, his hands on her neck; afterwards, Carol pale and shaken. The intensity of his own reaction surprises him; fear, then black anger toward the man who dared hurt Carol.

Still, he manages to push that aside in an attempt to reach Dowling.

He can't help stealing glances at Carol.

Now that everything's over, he imagines it's him touching Carol's neck. Tender, like a lover. Imagines his lips on that smooth skin. Wonders what she'd taste like, and if she would pull him closer or push him away.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Spoiler for _The Mermaids Singing_.

His fingers grab uselessly for a weapon; this is his only chance. If he cannot get out now then Angelica will kill him. Earlier, as he regained consciousness, he'd immediately accepted that he would do whatever it took to survive. The strength of his will to live had been somewhat surprising.

He turns as Angelica attacks; behind her, his rescuers swarm in but all he sees is Carol. Then her arms are around him and he realizes he made it after all.

And she's holding him tight, so tight it hurts to breathe, but that doesn't matter.

Because he's alive.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Spoilers for _Justice Painted Blind_.

She should be happy.

Spencer is a wonderful man: he's handsome, smart, good in bed, a great cook – but there's something missing and Carol can't quite figure out what.

There's chemistry, a strong physical attraction, but there is no deeper connection. Her heart is untouched.

When his hands skim across her belly, she closes her eyes and it's Tony's face she sees, Tony's lips she imagines brushing her skin, and she understands.

Everything that's missing in her relationship with Spencer is present in her relationship with Tony.

Well, isn't that perfect, she thinks. Of course she'd fall for someone unavailable.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
Word count: 100  
A/N: Written for **Mountainthyme** for **Yuletide 2007**.

* * *

The South African summer is like nothing Carol has ever experienced; she is grateful her flat is air-conditioned. One Sunday morning she steps out onto the balcony and the heat wraps itself around her like a suffocating blanket.

It's winter in London and she finds herself thinking of Tony again. When she has no work to occupy her mind, her thoughts return to him no matter how hard she tries to think of other things.

She has a drawer of letters she will never send, but she takes out a piece of paper and begins to write another.

_Dear Tony . . ._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
Word count: 100  
A/N: Written for **LJC** for **Yuletide 2007**.

* * *

Alex has seen photographs of Carol Jordan; she's heard stories from Kevin and Paula, but she's not prepared to meet her in person. There are so many things she wants to say to Carol, but now is not the time or place.

Alex watches her instead, and she's surprised to realize that whatever Tony felt for Carol, Carol felt it in return.

This revelation only makes Alex angrier; if Carol loved Tony, how could she leave?

She's back now, too late. Tony's tumour came back too, and it killed him.

Alex thinks Carol's return might have done the same thing.


	11. Chapter 11

For Natalie and the prompt: Tony/Carol, kids.

* * *

Tony sits cross-legged on the floor, speaking softly to the little boy as they build a Lego house. Watching him from across the room, Carol thinks it's remarkable how good Tony is with children considering how awkward he is with adults.

She corrects herself: most adults. He connects surprisingly easy with Carol; he has right from the beginning. There's something indefinable between them, something strong and lasting. It scares her, just a little.

Tony looks up at her and shakes his head; the boy doesn't remember anything useful. Carol nods. She's stopped thinking there's anything unusual about their silent communication.


	12. Chapter 12

dream a little dream  
Tony, post _The Mermaids Singing_, novel canon, 100 words.

. . .

Three weeks after he leaves the hospital, the dreams begin. He had thought he was prepared, that he knew what to expect, that he could handle the trauma.

But it's not just Angelica in his dreams; Carol is there, watching in disgust. The more he tries to tell her it's not what it looks like, the more Angelica sighs and moans.

"Help me," he says, but Carol doesn't move. There are tears on her cheeks and betrayal in her eyes.

He begs Angelica for his life and Carol for salvation.

He wakes up covered in sweat, more damaged than before.


	13. Chapter 13

No Such Luck  
Carol, _The Wire in the Blood_, novel canon, 100 words.

. . .

So much for trying to start afresh, Carol thinks. So much for trying to get Tony Hill out of her head. Her first case in Seaford and Brandon sends her right back to Tony.

She's known for a long time that nothing will happen between them, but in spite of what he went through with Angelica, in spite of his other problems; Carol is still attracted to him. She feels more like a stupid schoolgirl with a crush than a DCI and wishes she could just tell herself to get over him and be done with it.

No such luck.


	14. Chapter 14

now and at the hour of our death  
Tony, _The Last Temptation_, novel canon, 100 words.

. . .

He's had to kill to save his own life; this is a fact he's learned to live with. Tonight he's discovered new knowledge: he would die to keep Carol safe.

As he lies there, cold and naked, he wonders if it is enough. He doesn't think Radecki will kill her, but he has been wrong before. He would pray, but he doubts that a God he's never had time for will listen to him.

It's unfair that things should go so spectacularly wrong just when he thought they were beginning to go right.

He should have known better, he thinks.


	15. Chapter 15

untitled  
Carol, _The Torment of Others_, novel-canon, 100 words.

. . .

She stands in the doorway, watching Paula sleep in the hospital bed. The room is filled with flowers. Carol has come empty-handed, knowing that no gifts or words are going to undo what has happened.

She knows she is not to blame but the guilt is there, regardless.

Worst of all, Paula has yet to be told about Don's death. That is Carol's job; one she does not look forward to.

Carol's hands tremble as she steps into the room; she needs a drink.

Glancing at her watch, she sinks into the visitor's chair and waits for Paula to wake.


	16. Chapter 16

The Space Between   
Tony, _Beneath The Bleeding_, novel-canon, 100 words.

. . .

Sometimes he thinks that this is how things will be for the rest of their lives: more than just friends, but not lovers. There will always be something that comes between them: work, near-death, their own fears and personal demons.

Carol is as damaged as he is and though that makes them more alike than before, it is also another thing keeping them apart.

He has never wanted marriage or children; he is too afraid of scarring them the way he has been scarred. He's afraid of becoming his mother.

But one thing is certain: he wants more than this.


	17. Chapter 17

_Tony/Carol._

. . .

She waits at International Arrivals, her gaze fixed on the exit from customs. When she finally sees him, she's almost convinced she's only imagining his presence.

He looks tired.

"I'm glad you came," she says when he reaches her.

He shrugs a shoulder; smiles. "Couldn't miss the World Cup, could I?"

"You're a year too early for that," she jokes back.

He looks around, feigning surprise. When he meets her gaze again, his eyes are twinkling. "Well, then. You're just going to have to show me what's so special about South Africa then."

"Careful. You might never want to leave."


	18. Chapter 18

_For londonspook who asked for Carol/Tony and childhood._

. . .

"My favourite childhood memory?" Tony looks past Carol and gives a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

She almost wishes she hadn't, seeing how uncomfortable he is with the question. "Curiosity, that's all."

"What's yours?" he asks.

""Fish and chips with my dad on rainy Sunday afternoons."

He glances at his packet of chips and smiles, but all he says is, "Ah."

She doesn't say she has chosen to copy this ritual with him because she enjoys his company, his conversation, how easy it is to be with him.

He probably already knows.

They watch the rain.


End file.
